The Life Which Consisted Of Turnabouts
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: Miles' youth consisted of many turnabouts, including unfair and unfortunate events that no child should ever experience. This story is made up of short memoires, picturing the period before Miles' birth till a little after DL-6. Includes pregnancy and death of his mother, reference to the class trial, the meeting with Raymond Shields, DL-6 and the adoption by Von Karma.
1. Chapter 1 - A Special Surprise

**Chapter 1 - A Special Surprise**

Jennifer turned herself around in bed and saw her husband sleeping next to her. It was half past three in the morning, as the alarm clocked on the night stand showed. She felt dizzy and nauseous and decided to sit up straight. Trying not the wake Gregory, Jennifer slid out of the double bed and walked towards the bathroom. She looked for a paracetamol in the little medicine box and prepared some water. After that, Jennifer found her way back to the bedroom.

'Are you alright, sweetheart?' a sleepy Gregory asked her, as he watched her getting back into bed.

'I feel a little dizzy and a bit nauseous,' she answered and laid down.

'Did you just took some medicine?' he asked her and stroked her forehead to see if she had a fever.

'Yes, I am sure it is nothing serious.'

'You are a bit warm. Well, you have been quite busy with all those parent meetings at your school.'

'I am sure I am just a little tired.'

'Then try to sleep, my dear,' Gregory replied and kissed her before he said her goodnight again.

* * *

Gregory and Jennifer Edgeworth's paths crossed each other during a murder case . It was an extraordinary case: the principal of the school where Jennifer worked was found dead. Jennifer was the one that found the body when she was ready to go home at six o' clock. She had not been a suspect, however, she was called as a witness. The day after the murder, she spoke with Gregory Edgeworth, the defense lawyer of the suspect. Jennifer was, of course, still terribly shocked. He had tried to calm her down, offering her some tea at a little cafe. There, he asked her what happened and listened to her attentively. She felt comfortable in the man's presence and answered all questions he wanted to ask her.

Afterwards, Jennifer had said to Gregory that he was such a kind man. Hearing this, it caused some feeling inside him that he had not experienced often. He had given her a shy smile and tipped his hat when they said goodbye.

The next time the two of them saw each other was during the trial. The suspect and defendant in the case was the concierge of the school, but it was clear the man had no motive. Nonetheless, the prosecutor was ruthless and used the evidence against him.

Eventually, Gregory had, after a long battle and cross-examination of Jennifer and other witnesses, proven that the concierge was not the killer and he got a not guilty verdict. After the verdict was given, Jennifer had congratulated Gregory. After a short silence and avoiding eye contact, she had asked him if he wanted to celebrate his victory together with her. He agreed and after some more dinners, it was clear the two of them had fallen in love.

That was five years ago. Now they were a happily married couple for already two years. The time has flown so fast.

* * *

The dizziness slowly disappeared, however, the feeling of nauseous came back many times the next weeks. Then, Jennifer had her suspicions and took action.

'Greg? Can I talk to you?' she asked him, as she came closer towards the couch.

'Of course, my dear. Tell me, is something the matter?' He saw how she sat down next to him and he put away his casefiles.

'I… am planning to visit the doctor.'

'Are you still not feeling well?' he asked her with a worried expression on his face.

'It is something else than just tiredness, honey.' She glanced at him and her lips formed in a soft smile. 'I- I am pregnant.'

He looked at her and it took a while for the message to reach him. Then, he put his arms around her and kissed her. 'T-that is wonderful news, my love.'

'I missed my period and therefore I did a pregnancy test. I-it said I am pregnant, but I want to confirm it with the doctor,' she explained to him, while Gregory still kept an arm around her. She only recently stopped taking anticonception pills after the two had decided that it was the time for another member to join the Edgeworth family.

'It is a total surprise and I am overjoyed.' His eyes were a little damped and he took of his glasses to rub his eyes. Jennifer grinned and stroked his back. 'I will go with you to the doctor, Jen,' he then said to her.

'Thank you,' she bowed forwards and kissed him. 'I am over the moon.'

'So am I,' he replied and gave her another kiss.

* * *

It was confirmed, Jennifer Edgeworth was pregnant. The couple was ecstatic with happiness and could not wait for their first appointment at the gynecology department in the hospital. It was then that the first ultrasound took place and they saw the little miracle that would grow into their healthy baby. Gregory swallowed, holding a picture of the ultrasound in his hands when they got back home. He had not been able to keep his eyes dry in the hospital. He wanted his baby to be there already, but he had to be patient. He needed to take care of Jennifer well, his wife's health became even more important now.

And so he did. To make her feel happy, Gregory often stopped by the local flower shop to buy a beautiful bouquet to surprise Jennifer and make her feel happy. Or he would visit the small supermarket on his way home to buy her favorite chocolate she was craving for ever since her the beginning of her pregnancy.

Time flew by. Here the two of their were, shopping for baby clothes and a baby stroller. He spent his weekend days often with Jennifer at the mall. Gregory held his wife's hand and glanced at her belly, which had grown at incredible speed these months. He could still not believe that his child was growing there. Last week, they sat in bed before sleeping and suddenly _he_ started kicking. She had put his hand on her belly to feel their miracle. It was fascinating and made him feel proud. It was a _he_ , they knew that. Both Gregory and Jennifer did not mind what the gender of the baby was, but they were just curious to find out. Especially Gregory was the one that wanted to know the gender, he just could not wait nine months.

The pregnancy had made Jennifer bubbly, she hummed every time as she put away the clean dishes in the cupboard. Gregory often hurried towards her, telling his wife to just sit down and take it easy and that he would take over. Well, that did not work. Mrs. Edgeworth was stubborn and undertook still many things, although she was pregnant. It often made Gregory worried, but he knew he was perhaps a little too concerned.

* * *

Looking back, Gregory felt extreme happiness when reminiscing those years with her, especially those nine months of her pregnancy. Jennifer's shining face and lovely smile when they walked through the baby department of the warehouse were engraved in his memory. However, he had never expected that an unfortunate twist of fate would turn his life upside down…

* * *

 **A/N**

Hello everyone! A drawing of Gregory x Wife by correctvalue on tumblr ( image/145381990617 image/145381990617) was a great inspiration for the momworth character. Check out this awesome drawing! This will be quite a depressing story, I admit. However, I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Tell me what you think about it! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - The Unfortunate Turnabout

**Chapter 2 - The Unfortunate Turnabout**

The due date of childbirth came closer and it made Gregory incredibly nervous, perhaps even more than his wife. They had decided on a name together, however, it took a while for them to decide. Gregory had gone from one bookshop to the other to find books on boy's names. He had never imagined himself surrounded by baby boy name books, but here the two of them were. Gregory was the one that had proposed the name 'Miles' and after some time of thinking, he and Jennifer had decided it would fit their boy perfectly. They loved the definition of the polished name: soldier and merciful. He would be their confident little boy of whom they were proud of.

* * *

Jennifer sat on the couch, reading a magazine Gregory bought for her the other day. She had already a few weeks of maternity leave and she enjoyed it. Of course, it did hurt now and then but she knew it was totally worth it. She would sometimes just walk into the little room and look around. Everything was already there, waiting to be used. The crib was near the window, and the dresser which she had painted, stood next to it. Also, Gregory spend a whole Saturday on giving the walls a new fresh color. The room was ready. She was ready.

Her feeling was right, the next day's evening she kept feeling excruciating pain and she felt some water in her sweatpants. Contractions followed each other rapidly.

'Greg?'

'Hm? What is it, my dear?' Gregory asked her, finished writing and turned around in his chair to face his wife. He saw her clutching her belly. 'Are you alright?!'

'M-my water just broke,' she stated and looked at him with a painful face. Gregory's eyes grew big and he rushed out of the room.

'I get the prepared suitcase, we are going to the hospital immediately!'

* * *

At the hospital, Gregory got one of the wheelchairs that were lined up at the entrance and brought his wife towards the obstetrics department.

'Are you alright, honey?' He asked her ten thousand times as he pushed the wheelchair forwards in a fast speed.

'It hurts so much…,' Jennifer moaned and felt some tears filling up her eyes.

'We are almost there,' Gregory tried to reply calmly, but his trembling voice revealed the opposite. He was distressed, as his wife kept groaning. Finally, they arrived at the service desk of the ward and the nurse looked up from her computer.

'My wife is in labor, please, call a doctor!' he told her, slightly in panic.

'What is her name, sir?' she asked him.

'Jennifer Edgeworth.' The nurse looked up her name in the computer.

'Yes, I see that her due that is three days from now. I will call a doctor immediately to prepare childbirth.'

As she had said, she called one of the doctors who came as quickly as he could.

'We will bring you to one of the rooms, Mrs. Edgeworth. We will get everything ready,' the doctor explained to the moaning Jennifer and then turned towards Gregory. 'Please, follow me.'

Gregory followed the doctor in one of the rooms where another nurse was already waiting.

'We need to get you onto this bed, madam. Can you stand? Yes, I will help.' She carefully helped Jennifer to stand up, who still kept expressing the pain she felt. Gregory helped her as well and sighed when she finally lay down on the special bed.

'We will change your clothes and then bring you to the operation room when you have more dilation.' Again, both helped to change Jennifer's clothes and she laid down on the bed.

Gregory got her some water and handed it to her after the nurse left.

'It will be alright. Don't worry, sweetheart.' She nodded, as she closed her eyes. He kept sitting next to her, holding her hand for the next half an hour.

'G-Greg?' Jennifer turned her head towards to her husband as she tried not cry.

'What is it?' he asked her concerned and put a hand on her forehand.

'I-I feel him pushing..,' she said and sank back into her bed, exhausted and feeling the pain through her body.

'He-he is coming!' Gregory said anxiously and rushed down the hallway to find a nurse.

Soon after that, Jennifer was brought to the operation room, still holding her husbands' hand tightly.

'It is going to be ok, Jen.' She looked at him and smiled while some tears ran across her cheek.

* * *

'Why isn't he coming?!' Jennifer cried and Gregory wiped away the tears from her face. The doctors thought Miles would indeed come to this world in an hour, but that was not what happened. Two hours passed by and Gregory became even more nervous, feeling his hands shake. The doctors had advised a caesarian operation, but suddenly the boy suddenly began pushing more by himself.

Finally, after a difficult delivery of four and a half hours, little Miles James Edgeworth was born. Their little boy was crying his lungs out as the nurse noted down his weight and length.

'It still hurts so much,' Jennifer exclaimed. She wanted to look at her boy who was a few meters away, but her strength was gone. The sweat was dripping from her forehead and her long hair was a mess.

'There seems to be some complications,' the doctor said nervously. 'You lose too much blood. Quickly, Nikki, get the tools back!'

Gregory got a shock, looking from his wife to the doctor, as the medical experts tried to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Gregory sat down next to his wife's bed as she held Miles against her. He had almost experienced a heart attack in the operation room. However, this sight of his wife and their healthy son had made up to the chaos earlier. He was glad she was not in pain anymore.

Gregory came closer and his wife looked at him with a wide smile on her face.

'He has your eyes, honey,' Jennifer said and hold on to one of the tiny hands of their boy.

'I will put him back into the crib, he and you both need sleep. Don't worry, I will be here.' He smiled at her, and carefully put Miles in his little bed. He glanced at the calm baby boy and then turned back to his wife.

'Go sleep, Jen.'

'Hm, yes,' she replied and both shared a kiss.

* * *

'Gregory, w-wake up!' Jennifer almost shouted, shaking his shoulder. He had fallen asleep.

'What is wrong?!' Gregory blinked his eyes a few times as he looked at Jennifer's scared face.

'I-I…am bleeding…again. It hurts…so…much…,' she moaned. She pushed away the blanket, as she showed him the red colored mattress. He looked at it in shock and then rushed out.

Shortly afterwards, a nurse and their previous doctor followed him into the room. Jennifer was directly brought back to the operation room.

'Wait! What about Miles?!' Gregory asked in panic.

'Do not worry, Mr. Edgeworth. Nurse Kelly with look after him when you leave the room,' the other nurse replied a little anxiously, as she prepared the blood transfusion.

'I.. do not feel.. well,' Jennifer said softly and closed her eyes.

'Stay with me, Jen!' Gregory shouted and squeezed her hand.

'She already lost too much blood, give me the tools now!' The head doctor shouted at the nurse as both the two doctors tried to stop the blood from flowing with a cloth.

'Her heart beat is decreasing! Give her the blood transfusion!' the other one exclaimed with a loud voice after receiving the medical tools from the nurse.

'Jennifer, s-stay with me, p-please, sweetheart,' Gregory cried and Jennifer slowly opened her eyes, which were also filled with tears.

'Miles…Miles…,' she spoke and looked at him worriedly.

'Miles is fine, as you saw. Y-you are the one that must stay with me, now. K-keep listening to me, Jen.' She closed her eyes again, as he kept talking to her.

'Quick! NOW!' The head doctor kept looking at how Jennifer's heartbeat was decreasing each second.

'She keeps bleeding!' The other doctor replied and Gregory looked at him in horror.

'Sweetheart, stay… stay with me!' He held her hand tightly. The machine that showed Jennifer's heart beat rate suddenly started beeping.

'You stop her from bleeding!' The head doctors said as rushed to the side of the bed. 'I will reanimate her!' Gregory was pushed aside and watched his wife as her chest was being pushed down. He had stood there at the side in total shock, staring at the lovely women he fell in love with who was now on the edge of death. The tears ran down his face.

His Jennifer, his beautiful wife. He had lost her that day.

This was the first dark chapter in the life story of the Edgeworths. Unfortunately for father and son, more tragedy was destined to follow.

* * *

 **A/N**

I have no idea how deliveries really work, but I have heard and read enough to come up with this. It was extremely difficult to write, I must admit ;) This chapter is very sad though :(


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Life

**Chapter 3 - A New Life**

Miles laid in his tiny bed, sleeping soundly while his father sat down on the chair next to the crib. Gregory often sat there for many hours, not knowing what to do. Questions about fatherhood and the future held him busy as he was there, seeing his son's little chest slowly going up and down. He thought back to everything that happened the last five months.

Gregory was torn between the emotions of deep sadness and happiness. He rejected all cases that he got offered for a few months after Jennifer had died. He had no energy and often found himself listening to Jennifer's and his wedding song.

He had his older sister Monica and her husband. She was his savior and she gave Gregory the chance to cope with the loss of his wife, giving him time to visit Jennifer's grave while she babysat Miles. He missed Jennifer tremendously. He had put her lovely picture, Jennifer with her smiling face, on the cabinet, hoping it would make him feel better. However, not only the picture, but everything in the house reminded him of her. It caused the feeling of sadness to enter his heart countless times each day. But then he knew, Miles was there to give him a smile on his face again.

Not knowing how to feed a baby, let one make his milk, Monica had arranged a special caretaker and she herself would help him explain. She knew a lot, owing to the fact that she had been helping out one of her friends who got a baby the previous year.

Miles was so tiny. Gregory had not seen many babies before and Miles holding only his thumb with all his little fingers was just fascinating. He knew that his lips were constantly formed into a smile when in the presence of his boy.

Now, Gregory had got hold of his fatherhood tasks, treating Miles with the utmost care and giving him all the love he had, as his wife would have wanted so. He had thanked the kind lady of the childcare and his sister for everything that they had done for him. Without them, he had likely not been able to give Miles the best care. Gregory wanted to be a good father, one that his wife could be proud of, a father that did everything to give his son all the happiness in the world. His son was all he had.

Luckily for Gregory, Miles was not a crybaby. He was a calm baby boy, often watching his father walk around with his big grey eyes, as he sat in his baby chair waiting for his milk.

'Here you are, Miles,' his father said and put him on his lap. 'Are you hungry, my boy?' Gregory stroked his son's head and gave him the warm milk from the bottle. Soon, he would give Miles his first bread crumbs. His boy was already growing so fast.

Miles' eyes widened as he drank the milk and Gregory felt this certain warmth in his chest. The two sat there peacefully, while Jennifer's smiling face was looking at them from the cabinet.


	4. Chapter 4 - Growth

**Chapter 4 - Growth**

He often visited Jennifer's grave. This time, it was together with Miles. He was already four years old and Gregory thought it was the right time to take Miles to the graveyard where his mother was resting. Miles could now understand the situation, that was very important for him.

Gregory walked slowly towards her grave, feeling Miles' little hand in his. When they arrived at the right grave, he crouched down to Miles' height. He gave his son the flowers that his wife loved and let him put them at the stone on which Jennifer's name was written.

'Your lovely mother is resting here, Miles,' Gregory said and swallowed.

'Mother is here?' Miles asked him. He nodded.

'She is always watching you. From above.' Gregory pointed at the sky. Miles looked up.

'She loves you, just as I love you, Miles,' he said, pulled him close and hugged him.

'You miss mother?' He asked his father, as he spoke into his shoulder.

'Everyday, my son. But I have you, you always make me happy.' He kept Miles in his embrace and both looked at the stone.

'She gave me you when she left,' Gregory said.

'She is not coming back home,' Miles commented softly.

'No, but she will always be there in our hearts.' Miles nodded and pointed at his chest. His father smiled softly.

'Yes, my boy. There.' Gregory pushed Miles' little hand on his chest. It made his eyes a little damp and he rubbed the wetness out of them.

They stayed silent for a while and then Gregory stood up, taking his son's hand again in his.

'We will visit you again, very soon, sweetheart,' Gregory spoke out loud.

'Goodbye, mother. We will come back soon,' Miles said and looked at his father if he had done that well. His father could only smile at him and hold back his tears.

'Come, Miles, let's go home.' Both walked down the path and exited the graveyard hand-in-hand.

* * *

During dinner, Gregory had noticed Miles staring at the photo of Jennifer Edgeworth that stood on the cabinet since her death.

'I have the same hair as mother, father,' Miles said and pointed at his little bangs. Gregory smiled at his son and gave a nod.

'Yes, Miles, indeed' he replied.

* * *

In the evening, Gregory had tucked Miles in and read him a story. A little after midnight, he too went to bed.

It was not shortly after he had fallen asleep when he felt someone carefully shaking his shoulder. He turned around as he heard a soft 'Father?'.

'What is it, my boy?' he asked him sleepy and yawned. Little Miles stood next to his bed in his red pajamas.

'I…,' Miles began and did not look his father in his eyes.

'What is wrong, my boy? You have stomachache?'

'No, no...'

'Then what is it, Miles?' Gregory let his son lay down next to him and covered both of them with his sheets.

'I saw mother in my dream,' Miles said to him softly. Gregory did not expect those words coming out of his son's mouth and just looked at him. Today definitely had a big impact on him.

'You saw her? You dreamt about her?' He eventually asked his son, who replied with a nod. Gregory pulled Miles towards him for a hug and stroked his back.

'What did she say, Miles? Did she talk to you?'

'No. She smiled and hugged me.'

'…She loves you very much.'

'I love her too,' Miles whispered and buried himself in his father's chest. Gregory closed his eyes and felt the warmth of his little boy. It hurt, but also made him smile.

'And…I love you too, father.' His father hold tightly onto his son, and felt a warm feeling flowing through his body. He kissed his son's forehead.

'I love you, my son.'

* * *

They visited Jennifer's grave more often together after that day. Miles put the flowers at her stone each time they came to see her. The head and caretaker of the graveyard always smiled and waved at Miles when they passed by the entrance and Gregory knew it had been a good choice to let his son come with him. Miles now understood that even though she was not there physically, Jennifer Edgeworth was always remembered and present in their hearts.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Proud Father

**Chapter 5 - A Proud Father**

The door of the Edgeworth law office was opened and Gregory turned around to confirm who he thought had entered his workplace.  
'Good afternoon, Raymond. I hope your dentist appointment went well.'  
'Hello, Mr. Edgeworth. Yes, it was just a biannual check-up. You are busy I see,' Raymond Shield replied and stood next to his boss. Gregory sat at his desk, surrounded by files.  
'Ah, yes, I just had a client coming by this morning and it is quite an extraordinary case.'  
Raymond had only been working for Gregory Edgeworth for two months but already felt comfortable at the office. It was likely owing to the kind personality of the other lawyer. Furthermore, Gregory was known to be one of the best in his profession and it was an honor for Raymond when he got the opportunity to work under him. As far as he knew, he was the only protégé that Gregory had ever accepted. This likely had to do with the fact that Gregory had a son, and he wanted to give the boy the attention and time he needed.  
Raymond laughed when he thought back to the first meeting between him and little Miles...

* * *

Miles had just come home from school, and had put his leather bag with books under the peg.  
'Father, father! I was a defense lawyer today!' He squealed, finding his way into his father's study. There he stood still in the doorway as he saw this young man sitting opposite of his father.  
'Welcome back, my son. There is someone I would like to introduce you to.'  
Slowly, the nine-year-old Miles came towards the man.  
'This is Raymond Shields. He will come to work at the office.'  
'What a shy boy, hello there,' Raymond said and smiled at the boy.  
He stuck out his hand. Miles carefully grabbed it and they shook hands. 'I-I am Miles Edgeworth.'  
'Well, hello Miles. Nice to meet you. You can call me Ray.'  
Gregory stood up and walked towards his son. He put a hand on Miles' head.  
'So, tell me son. You came in running telling that you were a defense lawyer today. What happened at school?'  
Miles was still shy, switching his look between his father and Raymond.  
'Euhm..., t-there was this boy in my class... and everyone thought he stole my lunch money yesterday.'  
'Ah yes, well, there is not much we can do about that. Just be careful next time. But what about that boy?'  
'Well... he did not steal my money and everyone accused him just because he was absent during PE.'  
'And then, Miles?'  
'Ms. Hopkins said Phoenix had to apologize, but he cried saying he did not do it. So... I-I.. raised an objection and said that there was no evidence that proved that he actually stole it. There was this other boy, Larry, who supported us as well.'  
His father looked at him, first surprised but then a wide smile appeared on his face, again running a hand through his son's hair.  
'Haha, Miles, that is wonderful to hear. You have stood up for him.'  
'He is just like you, Mr. Edgeworth,' Raymond commented and could not help to grin at the boy. Gregory looked at his new hired pupil and smiled. He saw Miles smiling as well. Miles saw it as a compliment, he wanted to be like his father. It was his dream to be a defense attorney, just like his father was one.  
'That is quite a story, my boy. This Phoenix must be very happy that you helped him, wasn't he?'  
'Y-yes, he thanked me by giving some cookies. He asked Larry and me to come play at his home tomorrow.'  
'Well, of course you should play together with them. I think you have made some friends, Miles.' Miles blushed. 'Well done, my boy.' Gregory looked proudly at his son. He was always worried about the fact that Miles did not socialize much with other children of his age.  
'Why don't you make some tea for yourself? Then Raymond and I will finish and we can drink together. Would you also like some tea, Raymond?'  
'Haha, yes, I would love to have some delicious tea made by your lawyer son.' Raymond saw Miles' shining eyes when said that.  
'T-then I will make three cups.'  
'Thank you, my boy,' Gregory said to his son and followed Miles with his eyes until he vanished from the room.  
He smiled. One proud father he was.


	6. Chapter 6 - Fate and Iniquity

**Chapter 6 - Fate and Iniquity**

'Father?'

'Yes, Miles?' Gregory asked and walked into the communal hallway of the courthouse.

'That prosecutor earlier was really mean to you.' Gregory laughed and took his son's hand.

'It is their job. However, Mr. Von Karma is quite an eccentric man, I must admit.' Both travelled towards the elevator of the fifth floor. They had planned to go home as the trial had ended and the case was postponed to after the weekend. Earlier, Miles had waited in the lobby for some minutes to wait for his father who spoke to his client. Miles saw that the man was eventually taken away, likely back to the detention center.

Father and son entered the elevator when the door opened.

'Shall we eat some cake when we get home, Miles?' His father asked his son, while he pushed the button of the ground floor.

'Yes, please!' Miles replied eagerly as he still hold on to his father's hand.

The elevator stopped midway and another man entered the elevator.

'Good afternoon, Mr. Yogi,' Gregory said and gave a nod. The man in court bailiff uniform replied also with a nod and gave Miles a smile.

As the elevator went down, suddenly the lights went out. Miles directly looked at his father, who gave him the reassuring words: 'It will be alright, Miles. Nothing to worry about.'

But then, the elevator stopped moving and the lights were still out. The three realized that the elevator was not moving, but the building was shaking instead.

'It must be an earthquake!' Mr. Yogi said, slightly panicked and pushed the alarm button to call for help. Miles squeezed his father's hand tightly and looked up at him.

'There must be a total blackout. No one is responding!' Mr. Yogi started bonking on the door, shouting for help.

'Calm down, they will be here soon,' Gregory said to the man and sat down on the floor. Miles followed his father's example.

Suddenly after an hour, the elevator moved down, but almost directly stopped again. Owing to the sudden movement, one of the plates of the elevator's ceiling came down. As quick as he could, Gregory pulled his son to his side and covered him with his body. Miles panted and Gregory saw the fear in his son's eyes.

'They will be here soon, Miles,' Gregory spoke and hoped to calm down his son with these words.

It was unfortunately not as Gregory had said and after two hours, there was still no help.

'F-father?' Miles said with a stuttering voice.

'Yes, my son?' Gregory asked. He had put Miles between his legs and embraced him.

'I- I have trouble… breathing.'

Gregory knew what his son meant, he himself had noticed this difficulty as well. The other man in the elevator was still pushing the alarm button non-stop and banging on the elevator door every now and then.

Another hour went by and the oxygen in the elevator had gotten little.

'I…can't breathe…,' Mr. Yogi slowly panted and started desperately shouting again for help while hitting the door.

'Don't shout… you are using all the air that is left,' Gregory puffed to the bailiff.

This angered the man tremendously and he came closer towards him and Miles. Gregory crawled up and stood in front of his sitting son to protect him in the case the other man would go wild.

'You…you are the one breathing _my_ air!' the man finally screamed and grabbed Gregory's lapels. They struggled, and the Mr. Yogi's gun fell out of his holster. Gregory was pushed against the wall of the elevator and Miles' eyes became bigger as he saw that his father was in trouble. He was scared. In the fight, Gregory unconsciously pushed away the gun with his foot. Miles sat at the other side of the elevator and breathed heavily, looking at the two fighting. He was dizzy but suddenly felt the gun laying against his lower leg. His father groaned as the other man pushed him against the wall for the second time. With all strength Miles had left, he stood up.

'No! Get away from my father!' he cried, picked up the gun and threw it at the court bailiff.

'Miles! No!'

Then, he heard this bang and terrible scream. Everything went black.

* * *

'M-Miles? Miles?! Are you awake?!' Miles could hear someone calling his name, somewhere far away. He almost could not open his eyes and he felt this certain thing on his face. Finally, after trying his best, he could open them and realized he was lying in a bed. There was this thing on his face, it helped him with breathing. _Where am I?_

'Miles?' Miles turned his gaze towards the side of his bed where the voice was coming from. _Father?_

Instead, Miles saw Raymond sitting next to the bed with a worried expression on his face. _Is he crying?_

'Miles! I am so glad you are awake!' Raymond grabbed one of Miles' hands and say the boy looking at him. Miles was very confused.

'F-Father? Where-' he tried to ask but started coughing. A nurse, who just came into the room, ran towards Miles' bed.

'Calm down, calm down,' she ordered him and slowly took of the breathing mask.

'How are you feeling?' the nurse asked him, as she helped him sit up straight.

'I feel…dizzy,' he replied.

'You suffered from oxygen deprivation, but you are almost fine, Miles.'

'Where is fath-,' he coughed again.

'Take deep breaths. Do not talk too much,' she patted him on the back. It was only then that Miles noticed this man in a black coat behind Raymond. Instead of saying anything, he just pointed at the man with a confused expression.

'Hello Miles, I am detective Matthew Sylvester. I am here to ask you some questions, only if you are feeling well, of course.'

'Why?' Miles could manage to say without coughing.

'Do you remember what happened, Miles?' Raymond asked him. Miles saw that Raymond was feeling depressed, this was not the Raymond he knew. He was always happy and enthusiastic, not gloomy.

'I…I…,' Miles began. Then his eyes grew big.

'Is there something wrong with my father?!' he yelled, fear in his eyes and eventually gasping for air.

Raymond avoided Miles' gaze.

'Miles, calm down and take a deep breath,' the detective said and sat on the edge of the bed.

'Tell me…please… I want to know,' Miles begged and tears swelled up in the corners of his eyes.

'Your father…,' he slowly began and sighed. 'Y-your father has left our world… h-he is now in heaven.'

Miles looked at him in horror and tears kept flowing over his face.

'Is…father…is…he…he…dead?' Miles spoke with difficulty. The detective bit his lip and embraced Miles.

'He… is,' he said softly and kept stroking Miles' back.

'He..is…not coming back?' Miles cried and looked at Raymond while still being held by the detective. Raymond looked at Miles, big tears also falling from his face.

'…He is in heaven, Miles,' the detective answered and kept holding him tightly. Miles cried and cried, almost hyperventilating. The nurse looked at the poor boy, almost crying herself when she adjusted the breathing mask back on his face.

'Father…,' Miles wept and tried to speak with the mask on.

'We are here for you, Miles,' Raymond said to him and took one of the boy's hands.

They sat there for almost half an hour, Miles still crying in the detective's shoulder and his hand being held by his father's friend and pupil.

'Did..did he have… a… heart attack?' he asked the detective after he calmed down a little, but still in massive shock. He had put off the mask again as it bothered him.

'…it was indeed his heart,' the man in the black coat answered and wiped away the boy's tears. Eventually, he let go of the boy. Raymond stared at detective Sylvester and knew it was perhaps best to hide the truth for a while and wait for Miles until he was ready to hear the whole story.

'Miles?!' two voices shouted from the entrance of the room.

He looked at who was coming and saw both his aunt Monica and his uncle rushing towards him.

'Miles? Are you feeling alright? Are you hurt anywhere?' Monica asked him with wet eyes and hugged him.

'Aunt Monica,' Miles cried again and held onto her tightly.

'Shh, I am here, Miles.' She looked at the detective, who nodded at her. She knew what it meant, he had told Miles the most horrible thing a kid could hear.

His father was dead. Gregory was not coming back, Miles knew. He had never cried as much as that unfortunate day.

* * *

 **A/N**

In the game (AA2), Miles and Phoenix talked about Miles' aunt. I decided that she is called Monica and she is Gregory's older sister. She cares deeply for Miles, as he is her only nephew. Monica and her husband do not have any children.


	7. Chapter 7 - Without A Trace

**Chapter 7 - Without A Trace**

After that day, Monica and her husband had taken Miles to their own house and turned the guest room into Miles' bedroom. Each day, Monica had hugged him with all the love she had when she found the little boy crying in his bed. Her brother's death had hurt her tremendously, but seeing Miles like this just broke her heart.

'W-will I stay with you, aunt Monica?' Miles asked her and sat up straight in bed, folding his arms around his knees.

'I will make sure you will stay with me,' Monica answered. Miles gave a nod in response, bent forward and hid his face.

'It is alright to cry, Miles.'

'Father… I want him back,' he murmured. She did not know what to reply to that and decided to just stroke his back.

Miles had not seen his friends Phoenix and Larry after that horrible day. He had not been to school and his aunt lived in a totally different neighborhood of Los Angeles than he and his father had lived. Raymond sometimes visited Miles, but both did not speak much. It seemed like the death of his father had changed Raymond's character.

The funeral took place a week after that unfortunate day. It was rainy when they stood at the graveyard. Miles saw how the coffin of his father was lowered in the same grave as his mother. He felt his aunt's hands on his shoulders at that moment and heard her crying quietly. Miles just looked at the scene in unbelief. They were supposed to go home that day after the trial, eating cake together and he would tell his father how he much he wanted to be like him.

It was after the funeral, that he was told the truth. His father was actually shot when they found the three of them in the elevator. Both he and Mr. Yogi were unconscious and brought to the hospital. Miles knew he was only told a superficial story of what happened, details were left out. He thought that it was because they simply did not want to tell him the truth because he was a child.

The case was directly investigated. The police had arrested the other man that was found in the elevator, as he was the only one who could have committed the murder. Furthermore, they had asked a spirit medium for the first time in the judicial history to channel the victim. Gregory Edgeworth had indeed said that Mr. Yogi was his killer.

The nightmares started the day after he was told that his father was actually shot and did not die a natural death. _The elevator. The earthquake. The blackout. This man and his father fighting. The gun. Wait? The gun? He picked up the gun? Did he or did he not? Did he throw it or not? There was this scream. This terrible scream._

Miles' eyes flew open as she sat straight in his bed. The sweat was running over his whole body. _Was that what happened that day?_ Miles could not remember well. _But was he the one that picked up the gun and threw it? Did it go like that?_ Miles could simply not remember. _Or was it just a terrible nightmare?_

The nightmares came more often and after screaming many nights, aunt Monica had arranged more sessions than usual with his therapist. Miles did not speak a word about what happened in the nightmare and kept everything to himself, much to exasperation of the therapist. He did not want to speak about it with anyone, he did not wanted to be reminded of that horrible day.

* * *

Then this unwanted letter came in the mail a month later. Someone had demanded the adoption of Miles. It shocked Monica, even more when she saw who was requesting the adoption.

'I will never let anyone else have him,' she had said with anger. Monica had already filled in the custody papers much earlier, but was still waiting for a reply. Now, this man wanted to take Miles. She had heard stories about that prosecutor, from Gregory but also from the news. She would not allow it, _she_ was his family! Monica had often taken care and babysat Miles when Gregory had a case or meeting. Monica and her husband Daniel did not have any children, although they had tried. Miles almost felt as her own son. She was the one that knew him best and could tell what he needed! Not him!

Miles sensed all the tensions around him, even though he did not know someone else too had requested custody of him. To avoid these uncomfortable tension, he sat in his room all day. He read some books he had gotten from his father for his birthday, which was just days before his life had become most miserable.

Monica did what she could to keep Miles, showing all evidence that she could provide for him. Even Raymond had helped her to present all the documents which were necessary. He even demanded that Miles should give his own opinion as well, but to no avail. The judge had decided that Miles was too young to make this decision.

Monica knew that somehow the evil prosecutor had influenced or paid the judge and demanded another judge and trial. It was no use, a month later she got the official later in the mailbox. Manfred von Karma was the appointed guardian who had successfully adopted Miles Edgeworth, he had the best means to take care of the little boy. She had cried and gotten terrible angry, throwing her glass with water on the floor. Her husband was in shock when he looked at the letter they received from the court. Their nephew was taken away from them and they were out of options to keep him or get him back.

They had no idea how to explain it to poor little Miles. When she told him, Monica had been crying and pulled him close while she kept apologizing. 'I am so sorry, Miles. I want you with me and I tried everything I could… I am so sorry, my darling.'

Miles just looked straight forward, still progressing all the information he just heard. He had never expected that he would leave his aunt and would be living with someone else he did not know. Wasn't it logical that he would stay with aunt Monica and his uncle?

Then, on the day he would leave, Miles saw who would take care of him. He had stood at the front door in shock, when he saw the intimidating man approaching him. It was him, that mean prosecutor from the courtroom. He and his father stood right opposite of each other on _that_ afternoon.

Miles looked at his aunt with a scared and confused face. 'But…,' he began, but was interrupted by the prosecutor in blue.

'I am sorry for your loss, Miles. I was in shock when I heard the news,' the man spoke and looked at the boy. 'But I will take care of you well, do not worry,' he continued.

Miles said nothing, looking down. His aunt crouched down and hold on to him tightly.

'I love you, Miles.' He hugged her back. 'I will always be there for you if you need me. Please…call me when you arrived at Mr. Von Karma's house.' She ran a hand through his hair and cried. She wanted to keep him with her, but it was no use. This terrible man in front of them had won.

Miles nodded, not letting her go. Manfred said nothing, only glancing at the two people sharing an embrace. He did not say anything and just waited.

'I will come back and visit soon, aunt Monica and Uncle Daniel,' Miles spoke softly and finally let go. He hugged his uncle, who also stood with tears in his eyes.

'We will leave now,' Manfred von Karma spoke after a while. Miles looked up at the tall, intimidating man. He went silent for a while, but then replied.

'Yes, sir.'

Miles took his bag and the chauffeur followed Manfred von Karma and the little boy with a few boxes to the car. He looked back at his aunt and uncle. She cried as her husband held her in his arms.

With sorrow, they saw how Miles stepped into the car, crying as he hold his backpack.

Then, the car drove away, leaving the devastated and heartbroken couple behind.

* * *

Manfred von Karma never told Monica or Miles that he would go back to Germany the following week. Monica did not receive a call. Miles never visited. She did not know where her beloved nephew was taken. Nor did the prosecutor tell them about the plans he had with the little Edgeworth. In the years that followed, Miles changed. His appearance, his character. The boy who wanted to be like his father, had disappeared.

His aunt, uncle and his friends had not seen him or heard anything from Miles again, until that day fifteen years later.

The newspaper fell onto the front door mat. Monica walked into the hallway to pick it up. At the same time, Phoenix Wright was doing his drawing assignment for university and shouted to his mom: 'I'll get it!'

Both their eyes widened in shock when they saw the photo and headline on the front page. THE YOUNG UNBEATABLE DEMON PROSECUTOR TO PROSECUTE IN CALIFORNIA.

\- END -

* * *

 **A/N**

Thank you guys for reading this story! Although it was sad, I hoped you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think about it! Thank you ^^


End file.
